


Weak

by writersblock_sucks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: dont judge me to hard this was my first time writing half these characters, pre-relationship mchanzo, this is kinda sad ig, violence is mentioned in this be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersblock_sucks/pseuds/writersblock_sucks
Summary: Sometimes, when the world starts weighing heavier on our shoulders and the stress begins to overwhelm us, we start to loose a grip on ourselves, both mentally and physically. Our emotions? A jumbled mess. Our thoughts? Corrupted; shaped and molded by that of the quiet voices in the back of our heads. We become vulnerable, moody, uptight, depressed even, in the worst of situations. It can become a wild ride of mood swings, depending on the individual; an endless loop of frustration.Most people, at one point or another, will go through this; they'll hit rock bottom. It can last anywhere from a few days to a couple months to years, all depending on the person.Though, no matter how broken you are, how much you try to push others away during this time, how much you insist you're fine when you clearly aren't, there will always be someone there to help piece you back together.





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:  
> ~ This video by Caleb Crow: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqKPZqYl94k  
> ~These Songs: Weak by AJR from The Click; Next to Me by Imagine Dragons from Evolve; Turning Out by AJR from The Click
> 
> Don't judge me too harshly please
> 
> If you notice any mistakes, please let me know!

Winston: Lena?

Winston: Are you okay? What happened?

Winston: Lena??

Winston: Lena

Winston: Answer please Lena

Tracer: I failed

Lena stumbled inside the apartment, pointedly ignoring the buzzing of her communicator in her jacket pocket. She was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to respond to Winston anymore. Her mind felt swarmed by the voice whispering the same line over and over- I failed I failed I failed.

Images of the evening burned in her head: Mondatta falling- the civilians’ screams, their eyes wide as they watched their last bit of hope for equality die.

Why couldn’t she stop that damn bullet?

Standing in the doorway, Lena felt her breathing grow rapid. Tonight was too much, everything is too much.

Lena didn’t even realize she was crying until the warm embrace from a familiar redhead reached her, Emily’s tank top already damp with tears. At the moment, Lena finally let go of everything she was holding in and began sobbing.

Part of Lena wanted to pull away, the small voice in the back of her mind repeatedly reminding her of her failure like a broken record. She didn’t deserve this comfort, this warmth, this love.

But Emily hugged tighter, wordlessly reminding her she was human. Even heroes make mistakes. Though, even that didn’t stop the dark thoughts rushing through Lena’s mind.

Emily held on strongly to Lena for several days after that.

\- -

It wasn't unusual for Fareeha to find Angela alone in the med bay late at night. After all, a doctor's job is never done. What was unusual, however, was the constant shuffling from within the small office.

Fareeha couldn’t help but peak inside, her eyes immediately landing on the back of Angela’s head.

The doctor was organizing a stack of papers (medical records, perhaps?) at her desk. This wasn’t anything unusual, as far as Fareeha could tell, until Angela’s shoulders suddenly slumped, head dropping as if she fell asleep right there in the swivel chair.

The papers slipped from her hands, scattering themselves around the desk. Fareeha stepped forward through the door as the doctor began to shake, the stress she felt radiating off her in waves. “Angela, when was the last time you slept?”

She physically jumped, quickly straightening herself. “Fareeha,” Angela began, struggling to keep her voice steady. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

Fareeha took a step closer. “You didn’t answer the question.”

“It’s nothing of your concern, Fareeha.”

“Your health is always of my concern.”

Angela stayed quiet, avoiding her eyes.

Leaning in, Fareeha pecked her cheek. Her hand rested on Angela’s. “You know more than anyone how important sleep is.” Fareeha whispered, gently tugging her tired girlfriend to her feet. “Come rest, Angela. You’ll feel better in the morning, trust me.”

The doctor glanced back at the fallen paperwork, giving Fareeha a chance to catch a glimpse of her face. Dark circles laid under her eyes. Angela sighed, “Fareeha, I have work to do.”

“Your work will still be here in the morning.”

The doctor shoulders tensed as she eyed the streaming coffee mug sitting on the corner of her desk, choosing her next words carefully. “I can rest later. My work comes first.”

Fareeha groaned as Angela began to sit down again. “You can not keep working forever, you know. You’ll burn yourself out.”

Angela remained silent, turning away from Fareeha to reach for her coffee.

“You need your rest.”

“Fareeha, please,” The doctor said with a hint of annoyance in her voice, setting down her mug.

Fareeha spun Angela around her chair, forcing eye contact. Dr. Ziegler stared up at her, surprised at the action. “Angela, I don’t mean to be of annoyance, however you are worrying me. Please, do not do this to yourself. Your health is just as important as everyone elses.

“Rest, if not for your own sake than for my sanity,” She finished, softly smiling at her girlfriend as she once again pulled Angela up.

The doctor gave another glance at the pile of work that was left for her. Sighing, Angela reluctantly gave in with a tired smile.

Leaning into Fareeha's side, Angela let herself be led out the door towards the warm bed awaiting them.

\- -

The past can not change, no matter how much we dwell on it, what is done is done.

Hanzo understands that perfectly, however that does not mean his past mistakes no longer haunt his mind. The memories from over a decade ago still have him chained. Even after years of meditation, he can not seem to find peace of mind, even in this secluded Watchpoint. The memories from the night the brothers burned and replayed on a loop in his head despite the memories being a decade old.

Legs crossed underneath him, Hanzo sat down on the rooftop of the Watchpoint letting the setting sun warm his face before the evening air moved in.

Eyes closed, hands resting on his sides, Hanzo cleared his head. The sound of waves crashing somewhere beneath him helped put his mind to rest...for a moment, at least.

The quiet jingling of spurs dragged Hanzo back into reality. Remaining still, Hanzo let the man take a seat beside him.

“Ain’t this a sight for sore eyes,” a voice said after a moment. Hanzo eyed the man to his left, following his gaze to the red-orange sunset. He kept quiet, neither questioning why nor how the man managed to get up on the rooftop by himself.

The two sat in silence for several awkward minutes before McCree spoke up again.

“Look,” he began, turning his head to face Hanzo. “I’m gonna just cut to the chase. I ain’t you’re biggest fan, but I can tell when someone’s in desperate need of a redemption arc.

“I get it, you have a past ya ain’t proud of. Welcome to the club,” McCree gestured to himself. “But ya can’t keep hiding from Genji like this, especially with him giving ya this mighty generous second chance.

“I know you doubt that he has really forgiven ya for what went down, but trust me when I say he’s ready to have his brother back.” The cowboy turned to him, meeting Hanzo’s eyes. “Don’t leave him hanging now, ya hear?”

Hanzo, for the first time in years, found himself at a loss for words. “I...I see.”

McCree sighed. “You gotta talk to him sooner or later. Preferably before he goes mad trying to figure out why ya haven’t talked to him face to face once in the two weeks you’ve been here.”

It really had not occurred to Hanzo before how much him separating himself from Genji was affecting his brother. Nor did Hanzo realize Genji still wanted to talk about it.

The two sat in silence once more.

“You truly believe-“

“Yes,” McCree cut him off. “There isn’t a doubt in my mind.”

“...Thank you.”

The cowboy glanced over at him with an easy grin, “Anytime, partner.”

Partner.

The silence settled in once again; a very comfortable silence compared to that of earlier. Together, they watched the sky darken with each passing minute.

Though Hanzo still felt he needed a good bit of self-improvement, he could tell that with time, he would learn to call this place home.


End file.
